


心中花

by Anklebone



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	心中花

谁都知道焉家小少爷护自己的童养媳护得紧。

说是童养媳，其实就是焉老爷当年喜得麟儿去算了一卦，算命先生摸着胡子一脸高深，写了个生辰八字就让焉老爷等。焉老爷想着人哪里那么好找，没想到在人贩子那里还真遇见了。  
赵磊家乡天降洪灾，水一冲父母连个影儿都找不着，舅母嫌他多张嘴，眼皮儿都没抬就两块大洋让人贩子牵走了。  
可巧，赵磊来了没几天，襁褓里高烧不退的焉栩嘉病就大好，焉老爷这时候瞅着赵磊那就跟瞅菩萨似的。家里打扫妈妈嘴碎得很，一句“这不和童养媳一样嘛”，就把赵磊身份给定下了。

左右几家宅子的少爷小姐们小时候不懂事，听了童养媳这么个新鲜事儿都当笑话来讲。世道乱，人命贱，当着面拿话刺赵磊不在少数。

只是个个回家就关了门挨了家里长辈的打。

赵磊脾气好忍得住，不代表焉栩嘉就一样忍。

他的人，还轮不到别人指手画脚。

身份低微的，把人扯了进暗房，看着人瑟瑟发抖求饶，焉栩嘉靠着椅背，晃悠着皮鞋，轻轻踢踢人头。  
怎么，现在知道怕了？

焉栩嘉从前没把赵磊当什么童养媳看过，小时候只觉得比别人多个疼自己的哥哥真是好。越长大身边人调侃越多，占有欲那也是日复一日的往上长，最后真把赵磊圈进自己地盘。好友笑他对赵磊真是和童养媳一样，焉栩嘉眉头一皱，要好友言语放尊重些。

却没否认。

一条街都是靠焉家吃饭的，杂七杂八的话从此就在赵磊身边绝了迹。人人不管心里怎么想，在外都尊称赵磊一句磊少爷。

你啊，就当听不见好啦。何必又得罪他们。

说这话的时候赵磊正给焉栩嘉穿外袍。焉家少爷在外雷厉风行，谁也不知道其实对于衣食住行一窍不通。还挑剔的很，哪个佣人上手都不行，就得赵磊来。

焉栩嘉冷着一张脸，伸出手方便赵磊安上袖扣。  
得罪？他们还没那个资格。

出门前，按惯例焉栩嘉亲了亲赵磊脸颊，抵着人额头问回来给他带梨花酥吃好不好。赵磊不习惯在别人面前与焉栩嘉太过亲密，却总也推拒不了，咬咬唇飞快的应下。

赵磊有一个匣子。  
装的无他，都是这些年来焉栩嘉给他带的小玩意儿。从鼎游坊的陀螺，到银剑阁的小刀，赵磊嘴上说着怎么又买东西，其实最小心不过珍藏起来。  
只是里面的一只珠花，显得格格不入，赵磊每每看见总是脸上一红，把东西往里推推。

那是焉栩嘉十四岁时送他的。

小少爷在感情方面开窍的晚，少时只会黏着赵磊“哥哥、哥哥”的叫。旁人着急，赵磊却总也不说破。两个人天天哥哥弟弟你来我往，把他们当成亲兄弟的人真不占少数。  
独那年七夕，焉栩嘉不知怎的，推了一众邀约，非要带赵磊去庙会逛。焉夫人一边抹泪欣慰一边送人出了门，赵磊却知道焉栩嘉是怕焉夫人管得严，带着他一起出来可以晚些回去。  
赵磊其实不喜这种喧闹繁华的场合，但焉栩嘉兴奋得很，买了糖葫芦糖人，都是先递过来让他咬第一口。看着眼睛发亮的小少爷，赵磊那拒绝的话是怎么都说不出口。

“先生，给夫人买支珠花戴吧。祝您们和和美美白头到老。”对街小贩招呼的用力，东西并不多精美，胜在话说得好听，倒也吸引来不少客人。

“你在这等我！”  
一个没留神，焉栩嘉抓了铜板就跑了过去。赵磊没拦住，又怕焉栩嘉回来找不到自己，只能站在这头等着。

人站在铺子前挑的用心，赵磊看得晃神。

大概也有了心上人吧……他本该就走自己的路，不该被束缚……

“送你。”  
珠花被递到眼皮底下，递过来的人指尖用力，晃的花蕊不住摇摆。  
见赵磊看过来，焉栩嘉摸摸鼻子，移开了脸。“都给自己心上人买了嘛……”  
接过珠花，攥进手里。赵磊转了身，“谁会有给男人买珠花的啊……”尾音却没了底气。

“那你还我嘛！”  
“送都送了哪里有要回去的道理。”

赵磊从未想过真有与焉栩嘉成婚的一日。

鸳鸯枕合欢被，喜烛燃的热烈。  
旧式的典礼，是焉栩嘉要求的。他受的是西洋教育，对待婚事只往庄重上靠。  
确定下婚事不是外界小报猜测般盛大。一个和平时并无不同的夜晚，征求与应答都轻飘飘的，而真心被混杂在亲吻中直达心底。  
他们本就该在一起。

体内的敏感点被狠狠研磨，眼前一片空白，感官只剩下灭顶的快感。赵磊无处躲藏，摇摆之中只能攥住身下暗红色床单。直到掌心感受到钻心的疼痛，他才在朦胧之中努力去辨认掌中物。  
是那朵珠花。  
刚刚，焉栩嘉非要给他戴上的。

又是一阵恶劣的撞击。  
焉栩嘉握过赵磊的手，不住亲吻他的手指。

“不乖，只可以看我。”

“哥哥，你今天好漂亮。”

“我十四岁的时候，就想对你这么做了。”


End file.
